Blue and Black
by KiTTYan
Summary: Nagisa and Kanzaki started dating in their second year at Kunugigaoka junior high. How will the strange events of their third year test their relationship? Will it strengthen or weaken it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if chapters are short. I will attempt weekly updates. After reading that Kanzaki was interested in Nagisa, I wondered what the story would be like if they were paired. Please rate and review, I really want to improve so you guys keep reading.**

She waited at the bottom of the dreaded class E mountain.

'Where is he? I don't want to walk up alone, but I don't want to be late either' she thought to herself, a small smile appearing on her face as she pictured who she was waiting for.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name, "Yukiko, gomen!"

She turned her head to the left and was relieved with the sight she saw. A boy slightly jogging towards her with magnificent sky blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"Nagisa, you're late." She replied with a giggle and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, I was having issues with my mum again."

"Is everything alright with her now?"

"For now it is, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I'll probably do something to upset her when I get home" he said as a frown appeared on his face.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. Her light brown eyes staring into his blue ones. Instantly, Nagisa felt relieved, her smile was enough to reassure him that everything would be okay eventually. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, took his hand and gestured for the two to start walking up the mountain.

They walked in a comfortable silence up the mountain to the desolate looking classroom. When they reached the top, they stopped and saw the 'classroom'. The old wooden shack had weeds growing everywhere, doors off their hinges, boarded windows and graffiti other students from the main campus placed on the wall. The atmosphere was no better, it was dull. All the students had their heads down, as if they were at someone's funeral. This was 3 E as in end class. The funeral these students were attending, was their own. This was the class for the misfits, the dropouts and those that society had lost faith in, in short they were already dead.

Instantly Nagisa's smile disappeared as he remembered where he was and how he got there. The constant fights with his mother, distracting him from his studies. As he continued to reminisce on his mistakes, a gentle warmth brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see Yukiko smiling at him, her reassuring smile, once again relieving Nagisa of his stress and worries. In return he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Yukiko, I know this must be hard for you too. But we can get through this like we always do, together, okay?" Nagisa softly whispered into her ear.

The two got out of their embrace when they heard a camera sound, followed by a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Kanzaki-chan, Nagisa-chan, ohayou" the blonde practically yelled at the two.

"Ah, Nakamura-san, ohayou gozaimasu" Yukiko replied, smile never leaving her face as she bowed towards the girl.

"Nakamura-san, ohayou." Nagisa politely replied with a wave.

"Geez, look at you two, being all couple-ly before school, and now I have a photo to prove it" she responded with a sly grin.

"Nakamura-San, don't you already have enough pictures of me?" Nagisa questioned.

"Not with your girlfriend I don't." Nakamura replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure Yukiko doesn't appreciate you taking pictures without her consent. Isn't that right Yukiko?" Nagisa turned to the girl and asked.

"Right, sorry Nakamura-san, but I must ask you to please refrain from taking anymore pictures of us." Kanzaki said in an apologetic tone, bowing towards the blonde haired girl.

Nakamura simply stared at the two, then burst out laughing. " I'm sorry-haha-but you two-haha-are too cute-haha-for me to say no to." the laughter continued.

"Alright Nakamura-san settle down." A third voice said, snapping Nakamura out of her laughing trance.

"Yukimura sensei, ohayou gozaimasu." All three students chorused and bowed to their teacher.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minasan. Now come inside, I want to start class." Yukimura sensei called out across the yard.

"Hai sensei!" A group of voices chorused.

Nagisa looked at Kanzaki and smiled. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "are you ready Yukiko?"

She slightly nodded then replied, "As long as I am with you," as her hand snaked its way into his.

The two smiled at each other and walked into the classroom hand in hand, ready to face anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, another chapter for my story. Thanks to those who reviewed and are following my story, makes me glad to know that there are people who are supporting me and enjoying the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Alright, everyone is here. Welcome to your final year of junior high, how exciting!" Yukimura sensei said, jumping up and down.

"Sensei, I don't mean to be rude but this is the end class. I mean, the entire school looks down on us and you want us to be excited? We obviously see this class differently." Maehara said from the front of the room.

"Hiroto!" Isogai scolded the boy before he spoke. "Although, he is right sensei. We are all in this class for a reason. That reason mainly being we fail to meet the standards of this school. So aren't you disappointed in us?"

Yukimura sensei thought for a moment before finally speaking, "I don't believe your class should determine how you act. Nor do I believe that your class should determine what you can and can't do. What I do believe is you can do it if you try!"

Most of the class ignored her speech, some sat there sweat dropping at her sentence, while the rest just pitied her attempt at trying to cheer up the end class.

"Alright class, now we have to make a decision, who will be the class representatives?" Yukimura sensei asked the class.

A few minutes silence passed before Yada got up from her seat and shouted. "How about our class ikemen and ikemegu? Isogai-kun and Megu-chan?"

"Toka-chan, I told you not to call me ikemegu in public!" Kataoka said to the girl, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Gomen Megu-chan. It just slipped out." Yada said, bowing to the girl as a similar blush crept up her face.

"Well" Yukimura sensei started, trying to ignore the mini argument between Kataoka and Yada, "Does any one object to Isogai-kun and Kataoka-san being class representatives?" she was met with silence. "Well then, Isogai-kun, Kataoka-san, you are now class representatives. Congratulations!" Yukimura sensei concluded, reverting back to jumping up and down in excitement.

The two reps looked at each other and gave a slight nod. "Hai sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu." The two chorused in perfect sync.

Class continued without interruption. The first period was English, Nagisa's favourite. Although they were studying the complete works of Shakespeare, which was constantly filled with Yukimura sensei saying it was too advanced for kids in junior high, but continued anyway. Second period, science, Nagisa's least favourite subject. They studied the biology of plants and how they attract pollinators.

"And that class, is why many flowers have nectar, to attract birds or bees. When the pollinator attempts to take the nectar, they rub against the flowers anther, transferring pollen onto the pollinator. When they move to another plant, the pollen falls off the pollinator and onto the stigma of the new plant. Thus the process to make a seed is complete. Seed dispersal is our next topic." Yukimura sensei finished dictating to the class, much to their relief.

"I know that was kind of boring and difficult to wrap your head around. So I'm setting up a project in school. We are going to grow these tulips." Yukimura sensei said as she pulled a bag of seeds from her pocket. "I want us to be able to watch the tulips grow and see how they get pollinated. Isn't that exciting!" Again, Yukimura sensei reverted to her excited self. "When we finish the planting, we can have a break."

After about half an hour, the first half of their task was done, weeding the flower bed. After another five minutes, the seeds were planted and the students went on break.

"Yukiko!" A voice yelled from the other side of the yard. Kanzaki turned her head and saw a familiar bluenette sitting under a tree waving to her.

Kanzaki smiled and waved back, slowly making her way to the she reached him she sat down next him under the tree and intertwined their hands at the base of its trunk. Slowly she closed her eyes and rested. Nagisa just watched her and smiled. He knew he had fallen in love with this girl and was glad he asked her out the year before. Slowly his eyes shut as well and sleep engulfed the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter 3 of my story is up. Thanks again to those who have reviewed as well as those who have favourited and followed the story. I hope you guys continue to support and read this story.**

After their nice half hour long nap, the two awoke when they heard a voice, well two voices actually, calling out their names in perfect unison. The two looked up and saw the newly elected class reps standing over them, gentle smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, break is just about over you should probably start heading inside." Isogai said.

Slowly the pair got up and dusted off their clothes before heading back into the classroom, ready to resume their lessons together.

The day went pretty quickly, before they knew it, the pair were walking down the mountain together, hand in hand, discussing their thoughts about their new class.

"Why must Shakespeare be in our syllabus? I mean Yukimura sensei said she didn't understand it until university!" Nagisa started.

"I know what you mean. When my father introduced me to foreign suitors from countries fluent in English, they struggled with explaining and understanding this." Kanzaki continued.

Instantly something snapped in Nagisa as he heard Kanzaki's story. His fists clenched and Kanzaki could hear his unintelligible murmuring.

She placed a hand over her mouth and failed to hold in a giggle. "Someone's jealous that I had suitors, aren't they?" Kanzaki teased

"What! No...I...eeto.." Nagisa tried to come up with an excuse but the blush on his face and the stuttering of his voice betraying him.

"It's ok, I didn't love any of them. But you on the other hand..." Kanzaki started before placing her lips over his. " I love with all my heart" she finished as the two separated for air.

"I love you with all my heart too, Yukiko." Nagisa said as they pressed their foreheads together. They stared into each other's eyes, leaning in for another kiss. Until *snap* a camera shutter was heard. "NAKAMURA-SAN!" They yelled in unison, both blushing from getting caught in the act of being 'couple-ly' as Nakamura called it.

"What?" the blonde started. "You two are the only ones who are officially a couple. I can't help but have all your cute moments recorded. Besides, a picture of you two making out would have been perfect blackmail material." Nakamura ended her rant with a smirk.

"What would you even blackmail us for?" Nagisa asked before he answered his own question. "On second thought don't answer that."

"Please delete them, Nakamura-san." Kanzaki said, her voice suddenly giving off a demanding tone.

"Wha-? Before I make use of it. No way!" Nakamura replied.

"Nakamura-san, please just listen to her." Nagisa said.

"How cute, you're defending your girlfriend, that means another picture." Nakamura replied with a smirk.

"Forget it. Let's go home Nagisa." Kanzaki said as she wrapped her arm around his.

Instantly sensing something wrong, Nagisa agreed with her and the two continued their trek down the mountain, leaving a dumbfounded Nakamura wondering what happened.

At the bottom of the mountain they stopped. Nagisa looked at Kanzaki, grabbed her shoulders and spoke. "He's making you do it again, isn't he? That man still believes there's someone better than me."

Kanzaki only nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Then leave that house! Run away for a while! Just please don't go back!" Nagisa started pleading with her.

"I can't just leave Nagisa." Kanzaki replied, the tears slowly falling down her face.

"Have any of them hurt you?" Nagisa asked, his long blue hair covering his eyes, a tone of complete seriousness in his voice.

"No." a simple answer came from Kanzaki as she shook her head. "I am never to leave father's sight when suitors visit."

Nagisa only nodded his head. "Fine. You can stay with that man. But know this, I will not stop trying to gain his trust. I will fight and kill if I have to. If anything happens, I want you to tell me and I want you to leave that place. Do you understand me? _"_ Nagisa said as the seriousness slowly became concern.

All Kanzaki could do was nod. The tears continued flowing slowly down her face. Tears for both her fears at meeting the new suitor and her joy for having a boyfriend who cared so deeply for her.

The two shared a kiss at the base of the mountain, before walking towards their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, next chapter is up. I've read through your reviews and appreciate all the feed back. Thank you again to those who are supporting my story, I realise there is a lot I can do to improve, so your support really means a lot to me. Thanks again guys and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Yukiko, you're home." A voice called out to her as she walked through her front door.

"Hai, otousan!" She called out across the house.

"Excellent, go upstairs and get ready the new suitor will be here soon." Her father responded as he slowly walked to her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Remember, best behaviour, he could be your future husband."

"Yes father." Was all Kanzaki could reply, her face down.

Her father was smart in that respect. He knew his daughters beauty was akin to a goddess. So he had wealthy families and their sons meet with her and him, trying to enter a wealthy family through marriage.

"Yukiko, I would like you to meet Mr and Mrs Kazuto and their son Suzaku. This is my daughter Yukiko" Kanzaki's father announced as she descended the stairs.

"Konbanwa, Mr and Mrs Kazuto, Suzaku, a pleasure to meet you." Kanzaki said, bowing towards the three.

"Your daughter is so polite, and simply beautiful, I do hope she and Suzaku get along." Mrs Kazuto commented.

"Indeed, shall we have dinner?" Kanzaki's father asked.

They all nodded and made their way to the dining hall.

During dinner, both Kanzaki and Suzaku were being asked all sorts of random questions. From the general "what's your favourite colour?" to the personal, "What do you see your self doing in the future?" to the completely invasive, "When do you want to have children?" Kanzaki had a very long night ahead of her.

It was after 11 when the Kazuto family left. Kanzaki stood at the door, smiling gently and waving them off, her father next to her.

"Well Yukiko, what do you think of them. A wealthy family with a good son, whom has good grades and goals." Her father commented, looking down on her.

"Father, I have told you that I have a boyfriend who I love with all my heart. So forgive me for saying I do not wish to marry Suzaku." Kanzaki replied.

"Yes, you have told me about this boy. Shiota Nagisa-san you said was his name, correct?"

"Yes father."

"I do not trust the boy. If he has stolen your heart, I must simply prove to you he wishes to steal the rest of you."

Kanzaki blushed at his statement, "what are you implying father?"

"What it sounds like, he wants you because of your look, not your heart or all this rubbish. I just have to prove it to you. Bring him here one day when I'm free, the 13th should do, and you will see."

With that he walked away.

Nagisa was restless, to say the least. He was at home, in his room, sitting at his desk, attempting to do his math homework. But he just couldn't concentrate. He was there sitting safely in his home, while his girlfriend was sitting with a teenage boy, talking about marriage and a future family. Surely she was safe, but still. The thought of some random boy laying even a finger on her, made him snap the pencil in his hand. Suddenly he heard a noise.

*ring* *ring*

Instantly Nagisa saw who was calling and picked up the phone.

"YUKIKO ARE YOU OKAY?!" Nagisa practically yelled into the phone.

Instantly he heard a calm relaxed voice speak to him on the other side. "I'm fine Nagisa. I was with a suitor not with an animal."

"I'm just glad you are okay." Nagisa replied in a relieved tone.

"And how are you, your mum not giving you a hard time is she?" Kanzaki asked him.

"Besides having to look at some designer dresses, I'm mostly fine."

"Well we both survived another night with our parents didn't we?" Kanzaki responded with a slight giggle.

"I guess so. Your dad still hate me?"

"Unfortunately, he believes you don't really love me."

"What do I have to do to gain his trust?"

"He wants to meet with you on the thirteenth. Think you can come?"

"I guess so. We should probably head to bed now huh?" Nagisa asked her.

"Yeah. Good night Nagisa. I love you."

"Good night Yukiko, I love you too."

And with that, they both hung up and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, sorry it has been so long since I've uploaded. I want to thank all those who have read and enjoyed my story. A special thanks to Xx-DarkCrimson-xX, who has let me use some of his ideas. If you enjoy my story, please go and check his out as well.**

(Time skip, March 3)

After school, Nagisa and Kanzaki were walking down the mountain, hand in hand, when Nagisa spoke up.

"Let's go to the arcade, nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon, right?" Nagisa asked the girl.

"Sure Nagisa, you know how much I love the arcade." Kanzaki replied in a calm manner, trying to hide her excitement. Truth be told, the arcade was her favourite place in the world, for two reasons. One being it provided her with an escape from reality and the ever watching eye of her father. The second being, it was where she and Nagisa had their first 'date'. Since that day, the two continued using the arcade as their hangout.

When they got to the arcade it was full of loud noises, games, people and bright lights.

"Let's find some empty lines and start playing." Nagisa said to Kanzaki with a smile.

"Sure!" Kanzaki replied, hardly able to contain her excitement.

After playing for what seemed like hours and basically complete losses for Nagisa, the two left the arcade, but instead of heading home, Nagisa lead her to a small cafè.

"Wow, this place is nice and cozy. Don't you think Nagisa?" Kanzaki asked.

Nagisa simply nodded, appearing to stare at something in the distance.

"Nagisa, what's wrong? You're not staring at another girl are you?" Kanzaki teased him.

"Wha- no I would never. It's just that the waiter looks familiar, don't you think?"

Kanzaki turned her head and looked at the waiter. "Now that you mention it, he kinda does."

When the waiter turned to face the pair, they noticed the slight moment of shock on his face as he realised he knew them. Slowly he walked up to them.

"Konbanwa, Nagisa-kun, Kanzaki-san. I see the two of you are here on a date." He said.

"Konbanwa Isogai-kun. Yeah, we wanted to try this place, though we didn't realise you worked here." Nagisa replied

"Yes well with my mother's health, I need to help in the financial department every now and again."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Isogai-kun." Kanzaki said empathetically.

"Please don't worry, it's alright. Now then, what can get you two?"

"2 cups of black tea and... what's your specialty here?" Nagisa asked.

"Well we do make pretty good honey toast..."

"We'll have that to, sounds good." Kanzaki replied.

"Alright then. Some black tea and honey toast. Be back soon." Isogai said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"He's such an ikemen." Kanzaki stated.

"You're not going to leave me for him are you?" Nagisa asked with a smirk.

"He may be an ikemen for every one else. But you're still my perfect boyfriend."

"Thanks Yukiko."

"Besides, rumour has it he has a thing for Kataoka-san."

"Really? I never noticed…"

"Well, he does do a good job at hiding his feelings, from the class and her I suppose."

The two continued talking about miscellaneous things before Isogai returned.

"Here you are guys, enjoy your date." Isogai replied with a wink.

The two ate peacefully before Nagisa paid the bill and they left.

"It's a beautiful night out huh?" Nagisa asked.

"It is, the moon is full, the stars are out and I'm here with you." Kanzaki replied with a blush.

"We really have come quite a way, haven't we Yukiko?" Nagisa asked the girl next to him.

Kanzaki nodded. "To think, around a year ago, we had our first 'date' in that same arcade."

"Yes, after the library incident."

"Which was your fault." Kanzaki added.

"It was not my fault, you bumped into me." Nagisa argued.

Kanzaki simply giggled.

Face red, Nagisa continued. "Then in this very park I was able to confess my feelings for you."

"Yes, I never knew you were one for the romantics." Kanzaki replied.

"Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises. But it wasn't really romantic. It was more of a 'the girls crying, comfort her' sort of situation." Nagisa said.

Kanzaki simply giggled at her boyfriend before she pulled him in for a kiss. As they broke apart she spoke, "Thank you Nagisa. Thanks to you, on that day, I found the courage to act again, I found the strength to keep going and I found a boyfriend who I love and trust to help me through the tough times."

Nagisa smiled as she said this, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Yukiko, I know this is only small, but I bought this for you." As he said this, he placed a thin silver chain around her neck. On the end was a pendent in the shape of heart. The pendent had a beautiful blue crystal in the middle and black outline around it.

"Nagisa, it's beautiful!" Kanzaki said as she examined the object around her neck. As she was looking at the pendent, she noticed something inscribed on the back, 'Yukiko x Nagisa'

"Thank you Nagisa, for everything." Kanzaki said as she looked in his eyes.

Nagisa simply smiled before he spoke again, "Happy Birthday Yukiko."

Kanzaki's eyes went wide before she realised, it was March 3rd, she had forgotten her own birthday. She looked at Nagisa and started to laugh. "Thank you Nagisa, what would I do without you." And with that she leaned in and the couple kissed under the light of the full moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, sorry its taken so long to update this fic, but school is so stressful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to post the next one soon.**

(Time skip March 13)

Yukimura sensei was sitting at her desk, waiting for the whole class to enter the classroom so she could begin her lesson. Everyone noticed her sitting and staring out the window, most likely daydreaming about something. Her eyes slowly threatening to close, as if she was sleep deprived.

"Sensei, you look really tired, have you been staying up late?" Isogai asked from the front of the room.

"He's right sensei, if it's school related we can easily help you with it." Kataoka added.

"No, no it's alright, you can't really help me with my issue." Yukimura sensei said, not noticing she was falling off to sleep.

"That's it!" Fuwa shouted from behind Nagisa.

"What's it Fuwa?" Yukimura sensei lazily asked.

"You have a new boyfriend!" Fuwa exclaimed as if she had just discovered the secrets of the universe.

"Yeah... wait WHAT?!" Yukimura sensei exclaimed, finally waking up.

"I knew it, no wonder you have been happier. Plus you're extremely tired this morning, did something happen last night?" Fuwa asked with a smirk.

"YES! I want all the details!" Okajima yelled, practically jumping out of his seat as he said it.

"Wha.. I didn't... um.. that's not completely true!" Yukimura sensei started stuttering.

"Fuwa! Okajima! That is enough. This conversation is extremely inappropriate!" Kataoka scolded the two.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Isogai asked their teacher in his usual calm manner.

"I'm fine thanks Isogai." Yukimura sensei gave him a reassuring smile. "Now then, class won't teach itself!" She exclaimed, her excited demeanour slowly returning.

After school, Nagisa and Kanzaki found themselves walking hand in hand down the mountain.

"Well today was interesting, don't you think Yukiko. I mean the whole idea of our teacher dating and all." Nagisa commented.

"It's not that strange, people date all the time, I mean we are, right?" Kanzaki asked.

"Of course we are Yukiko." Nagisa replied as he caught her lips with his. They stayed there for a good few minutes, before they realised they needed to breathe.

"I love you Yukiko."

"I love you too Nagisa."

A few minutes of silence passed before Kanzaki spoke up again.

"Nagisa, do you remember anything you have to do tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Did you forget, my father would like to meet you tonight."

"You mean the man who believes that I am nothing but a hopeless case, a lost cause not worthy of your love?"

"Yes him. He wants me to grow up as an ideal women in high society, he only believes you can't help me achieve that." Kanzaki explained.

"Because that sounds sooo much better." Nagisa replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Either way you should at least meet him. After all you are dating his only daughter." Kanzaki teased.

"Alright, I will meet with him." Nagisa finally surrendered.

"Excellent, so let's go." Kanzaki said almost sounding excited.

"Wait now?! Should I not go home and change? " Nagisa asked, shocked at her response.

"No, your uniform is fine, besides the sooner the better right?" Kanzaki explained.

"I suppose so." Nagisa answered.

After walking for what seemed like fifteen minutes, they arrived at the Kanzaki residence.

"Otousan, I'm home and I brought Nagisa with me, just like you asked." Kanzaki called out across the hall.

"Excellent bring him through, I have already prepared a meal." Her fathers voice echoed back to them.

"Come on Nagisa." Kanzaki said to her boyfriend, a smile never leaving her face.

Nagisa walked through the hall following the girl to what looked like the dining room. At the end of the table sat the man Nagisa dreaded, Mr Kanzaki.

"Why Shiota-san, welcome to my home. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man spoke, his voice sounded cold, and Nagisa swore he could see the venom dripping off each of his words.

"Kanzaki-san, thank you for inviting me to your home. It truly is a pleasure to meet you." Nagisa said, bowing to the older man.

"You were right Yukiko, your boyfriend is very polite." The man said as he turned to Kanzaki.

After some short conversation and a meal, Nagisa sat in the lounge room, where the fire place was lit. He sat on one couch, while Kanzaki and her father sat on the other.

But as he sat and conversed, Nagisa started to feel strange.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well then Shiota-san, let us start our conversation." Mr. Kanzaki said, with a smirk on his face and glaring at the poor boy.

Nagisa audibly gulped as he noticed his girlfriends apologetic eyes.

"So Shiota-san, tell me about yourself. Your past, your future ambitions." Kanzaki's father said in a calm manner.

Nagisa tried to control his constantly fiddling hands as he began. "My full name is Shiota Nagisa. My mother is Shiota Hiromi and she has divorced my father. She has an obession with having a daughter and forces me to be her 'doll'." Instanlty Nagisa placed his hands over his mouth, realising he had just revealed some of his darkest secrets. He worked out exactly what was happening. He was drugged. Kanzaki's father was testing him, if he wanted Kanzaki to be an ideal women, the ideal man would have to be him.

"My, my. That does sound like the most traumatic of childhoods. I assume by your expression you know what is happening. I used sodium thiopental. It suppresses the brains ability to make complex decisions. In other words, you can't decide what I should and shouldn't know, you will simply tell me everything I want to know." Mr Kanzaki said with a smirk. "Back to our conversation, you were raised as a girl, have no father figure and whats more, you are in the E-class and dragged my daughter there with you!"

"That's not true Otousan!" Kanzaki objected, "I got there by my own actions, do not place blame on him!"

"That will be enough from you. Go to your room Yukiko, I will finish this conversation." Mr Kanzaki yelled, pointing to the upstairs room.

Slowly, Kanzaki got up and gave her boyfriend an apologetic look before ascending the stair case to an upstairs room.

"Now that she has left, tell me Shiota-san, why do you think you are an ideal man? I have given you my case. It is your turn to give me yours."

Nagisa sat in silence for a moment, before he started. "I can tell you I see no reason for you to believe I can be the ideal man. You are right, I have had no father figure, spent my life as a girl and I am in class-E. But I know that I can be the ideal person for your daughter."

"What kind of a person are you? What can you do for my daughter that her suitors can not?"

"I can love her." Nagisa said confidently. "She means the world to me. I would do anything she wanted to, just to please her. Tell me Mr Kanzaki, how many of her suitors were there for her when she was sent to class-E? How many of her suitors were there for her when she felt so distraught she ran away from school? How many of her suitors were there to comfort her after you scolded her? I was there when she experienced joy, I was there when she experienced sadness, I was there when her 'suitors' were not. So you want to know why I am ideal? I am already five steps ahead of her suitors, I am already the person who has been with her through all her distress and I will continue to do so until the end of the world!"

Small claps echoed through the room.

"I must commend your bravery. Most boys simply cower and hide when I interrogate them like this. That takes true strength, something all her suitors lacked and a quality I want in an ideal man. I believe my daughter might have found a very suitable boyfriend. Please go see her and spend the night, I shall call your mother and tell her. After all it is too late for such a young boy to be out on his own." Kanzaki's father stated staring at the clock. Its hands saying that the eleventh hour was upon them.

With that, he stood up and left, leaving Nagisa to his own devices. 'I still don't trust him, this "sleepover" must be a final test' Nagisa thought as he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw Kanzaki standing at a door smiling at him. When he entered, was in a pair of black shorts and a loose fitting white shirt. As he went in, Kanzaki grabbed him and whispered in his ear to go to her private bathroom. So he did, and there he found a small note which read,

'Sorry about father, but I knew you would pass his test. There is a pair of shorts and a shirt you can change into.

Love Yukiko.'

Nagisa smiled knowing that his girlfriend was kind enough to relieve him of his torture. He changed into basically what Kanzaki was wearing, only completely in a faded blue. As he exited he saw Kanzaki standing on her balcony looking over the city.

"Sure is a beautiful sight huh?" Nagisa asked as he walked towards her.

"It is, the city truly is beautiful at night." Kanzaki replied.

"I was talking about you." Nagisa teased.

"Nagisa stop it." She replied with a giggle. She then softly whispered in his ear as he walked up behind her, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Nagisa blushed at the thought before changing the subject, "Another full moon out tonight huh?"

"It looks like it." Kanzaki replied, looking at the faintly glowing orb.

The two looked into each other's eyes, seeing their own reflection in the others gentle orbs.

They leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly an explosion was heard, when the couple looked up, they were greeted by a crescent moon.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

It was all over the news the next morning. '70% of moon destroyed' Every newspaper and program worldwide was covering the strange event. Many countries were quick to point fingers and place blame, but the majority ruled Japan as the origin, being the only country in which a building exploded at the same time.

* * *

Even after seeing the moon explode, Kanzaki was peacefully sleeping in her bed, hugging a pillow and constantly mumbling 'Nagisa'. The very boy she was dreaming of was slowly yawning in the bed next to hers, getting up to prepare for school. It was helpful the fact she had a private bathroom, it meant he didn't need to have an awkward confrontation with Kanzaki's father. Nagisa went through his typical routine. Brush teeth, shower, change and tie ponytail. By the time he finished this routine, Kanzaki was slowly waking up, her hair a dishevelled mess.

"Ohayou Yukiko, have pleasant dreams about me?" Nagisa teased as the girl sat up in her bed.

Instantly Kanzaki went red as he mentioned her dreams about him, "You heard me then?" Kanzaki asked shyly.

"Yeah, it was actually kinda cute watching you mumble my name as you cuddled a pillow to death."

Again, Kanzaki just blushed.

"You should go get ready, I'm going to see if I can make us breakfast." Nagisa said as he walked out of the room.

Kanzaki could only nod, the blush still evident on her face. Slowly she got up and went through the same routine as Nagisa, only straightening her hair after her shower and not tying it in a ponytail. When she was changed, she went down stairs to the smell of miso soup. As she walked into the dining room she saw her father eating smoked salmon and rice, accompanying the miso soup she could smell.

"Ohayou Yukiko," Kanzaki's father started. "You're boyfriend is an excellent cook, I'm really starting to like this boy. Perhaps he could make you an ideal woman." He continued before finishing his meal.

Kanzaki just smiled, glad that her father was finally starting to acknowledge that she had a boyfriend. She walked into the kitchen to see Nagisa putting rice into her bento. She smiled before commenting, "What did I do to deserve someone like you Nagisa?"

"You fell in love with me for a start." Nagisa replied with a smirk, turning around to face the girl behind him, putting her bento down on the kitchen bench.

"It's not my fault! You're like an assassin, you stabbed me right through my heart!" Kanzaki teased back, with a hand clutching her heart.

The two continued teasing each other through breakfast and as they walked to school.

When they reached the base of the mountain, the pair heard a voice calling to them.

"Nagisa-kun, Kanzaki-san, ohayou."

"Ah, Sugino-san, ohayou gozaimasu." Kanzaki replied.

"Sugino-kun, ohayou" Nagisa replied with a wave.

"Nagisa-kun, did you hear about the moon?" Sugino asked.

"Kind of hard not to, it's all over the news." Nagisa replied.

"The whole world is blaming Japan I hear." Kanzaki added.

"Seems a bit unfair. They haven't really run any international investigations." Sugino replied, a slight bitterness in his voice.

"We should probably head up the mountain now." Nagisa commented.

Sugino and Kanzaki nodded, before heading up the mountain with him.

When they reached the top, they saw their class reps standing in front of the old shack, trying to control the class.

"What's going on?" Sugino managed to ask.

"Yukimura sensei isn't coming in today." Yada started explaining. "Megu-chan said there was a message on the board saying that Yukimura sensei wasn't coming in today, and that she and Isogai-kun were in charge until a teacher was willing to take our class."

"Willing to take our class" Nagisa remarked in a sarcastic manner. "As if we will have a teacher who wants to be here. We are nothing but nobodies, with no hope of leaving anytime soon. Besides the whole world believes it's coming to an end anyway. Have you seen the moon recently?"

"Yeah, it was actually kind of scary. I was at the hospital with my younger brother when the explosion happened. Thankfully he was asleep, but I saw the whole thing! The moon was nice and full one minute and then a crescent the next." Yada started exclaiming.

"We know, we saw it happen." Kanzaki and Nagisa replied.

"Wait, you two were together last night?!" Yada said, shock evident in her face. She slowly formed a sly grin and whispered to Nagisa, "I didn't know you were like that Nagisa."

"It's not what you think Yada-san." Nagisa replied turning red.

"So... is it a free day?" Sugino asked awkwardly.

"Possibly, but Megu-chan says that the school has too much pride to let their 'nobodies' wonder around town aimlessly on a school day. So if anything, we have a free day, stuck on this mountain." Yada started to explain, face still red from the previous incident.

"Hello there." A voice cried out. The class knew who it was and knew that him being here was bad news.

Slowly the two class reps looked at each other, before walking towards the voice. They both bowed to the man and spoke in unison, "Principal Asano, ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, I understand that you may be panicking about the moon, I also understand that your home room teacher is not coming in today. As much as I would love to take your class, I have been called in to an important meeting, as such you are free to do whatever you wish on the mountain. I'm sure you will make up for the lost time tomorrow." Asano said to the class reps before he started to walk down the mountain.

"So... what are we supposed to do then?" Sugino finally spoke up, watching the principal walk down the mountain.

"I'm not sure, should we ask Isogai-kun and Kataoka-san what principal Asano said?" Kanzaki replied.

"I'll go ask Megu-chan." Yada said, rushing off.

The group watched as Yada ran off to see Kataoka.

"Given the fact the principal came up then left, tells me we won't be having a teacher today. Also, given the school's pride, I doubt we will be able to leave the mountain." Nagisa stated.

The other two just nodded silently, agreeing with Nagisa's deductions.

"Alright everyone, we are taking principal Asano's words seriously, we can't leave the mountain until school ends, but we can do whatever we want." Kataoka announced to the class.

"Please try to be responsible and stay out of trouble." Isogai added.

"No sweat Yuma, we aren't that crazy." Maehara replied to his friend.

"Hiroto, this is not the time to joke around. And no you can not leave school to go on a date." Isogai remarked.

"You ruin all the fun Yuma!" Maehara responded.

"Well, I don't think you should consider dating seven girls at the same time a fun activity."

"Come on dating is fun, you can try hitting on Kataoka-san now that we have the day off." Maehara whispered in Isogai's ear with a smirk, causing the class rep to turn bright red.

"Isogai-kun, are you ok? Your face is turning red, are you getting sick?" Kataoka asked as she noticed her fellow class rep.

"It-it's nothing Kataoka-san." Isogai replied in an awkward manner.

As the two continued to talk, Nagisa turned to Kanzaki and Sugino. "So, what are we going to do now?" Nagisa asked the two.

"How about we explore the mountain a bit?" Kanzaki suggested

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You in Sugino-kun?" Nagisa asked as he faced the boy.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Sugino answered.

"Can I invite Okuda-san?" Kanzaki started to ask. "I met her at the beginning of the year and we're really good friends now." Kanzaki explained.

"Sure, it was your idea anyway." Nagisa replied.

"Thanks Nagisa" Kanzaki said as she kissed his cheek before running off to find her friend.

"Seriously, how?!" Sugino exclaimed.

"How what?" Nagisa answered.

"How did you find Kanzaki-san, then get her to date you?"

"Well, you may not believe me but I met her in the library one day and we just started hanging out on a daily basis, usually at the arcade."

"You two went on dates to the arcade?!" Sugino asked in disbelief.

"I guess, but they weren't really dates at the time. More like two friends hanging out."

"Did you make her look bad by winning? No, you made her look good by losing right?" Sugino asked in a rush, as if playing twenty questions.

Nagisa was about to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"Actually he tried his hardest, and I destroyed him." Kanzaki answered on Nagisa's behalf, a smirk appearing on her face. Kanzaki had returned with the shy bespectacled girl, hiding behind her.

"I wouldn't say destroyed, more like completely annihilated." Nagisa commented.

"She out did you?!" Sugino asked, once again in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, you know I love a challenge. I've gotten better since then." Nagisa responded.

"Still not on my level though." Kanzaki remarked, emphasising the 'my'.

"Hey, it's not my fault you get better as I get better!" Nagisa argued, before the two fell into a laughing fit.

The two kept teasing each other and laughing as they walked into the forest, almost forgetting that Sugino and Okuda were with them.

"The two of them look really happy together, don't they Okuda-san?" Sugino asked the girl, next to him.

"I-I sup-suppose they do-do." Okuda stuttered out.

"You don't need to be shy around me Okuda-san. I'm generally an easy going person."

"S-s-sorry, Sugino-san. Bu-but pe-people in ge-general scar-scare me. Wh-what if I s-say something wrong? I-I don't wan- I don't want to hurt anyone."

Sugino just blinked as he listened to the girls understood what she was saying, but thought she was over complicating the issue.

"I guess that's only natural though." A voice said. Sugino and Okuda turned around to see a third person following them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't have anyone else to walk with, and I saw you guys walking down..." the girl explained. Her emerald eyes staring at the two walking in front of her, her wavy orange hair swaying in the slight breeze.

"It's fine Hayami-san, though we are just following the happy couple as they tease each other." Sugino said to the girl with a smile, pointing to Nagisa and Kanzaki, who were still laughing with and at each other.

"They really love each other, don't they?" Hayami said.

"Ye-yeah, they look- they look like they real-really do." Okuda said, stuttering.

"Oh yeah, Hayami-san, what were you saying earlier?" Sugino asked.

"Oh. I was talking about Okuda-san." Hayami replied.

"M-m-me?" Okuda asked, sounding shocked.

"You were saying you don't want to hurt people with your words. Really that's just a natural part of being human. I mean as a child we are taught what we should and shouldn't say to people and as we get older we start to take that to heart. As we grow we form complicated relationships with other people, its only natural we don't want to severe them unintentionally. So in reality no one truly wants to hurt someone else with their words. That's why we pick them out carefully and truly think about how they may be taken by the people we converse with." Hayami explained.

"Wow. That was deep." Sugino said, eyes wide with shock.

"Y-you must do-do a lot of thi-thinking about these- these sorts of thi-things." Okuda remarked.

"Not really. You just learn how to respond to people so that they are satisfied." Hayami said with a slightly sad smile.

"Oh lighten up Hayami-san. You basically said that whole speech with a straight face." A fourth person said as they joined their small party.

"Oh, Nakamura-san, why are you here?" Hayami asked her.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? I don't see Chiba-san any where around here." Nakamura replied with a smirk.

For the first time that anyone could remember, Hayami's face went a slight shade of red.

"It's not like that Nakamura-san!" Hayami quickly replied. "Besides, he isn't at school today. Something about his younger sister panicking about the moon."

"Please, panicking about the moon won't change it, besides what damage could it do." Nakamura replied.

"Act-actually, with-with the moon inter-interrupted, many tid-tidal patterns would-would be affected." Okuda replied.

"Well that doesn't really concern us though. Any way, where are they?" Nakamura asked.

"Where are who? Sugino asked.

"Don't play koi with me, I know the classes Romeo and Juliet are somewhere near here. So spill where are they. Okuda-san?" Nakamura turned to the glasses wearing girl.

"Wha-I don't- I mean."

"Enough Nakamura-san, you know it's unfair to pick on Okuda-san for answers. You know she will break easily." Hayami exclaimed.

"Gomen, gomen. But seriously, where are they? I need more blackmail pictures." Nakamura answered with an evil smirk.

"Just leave them be." Hayami tried reasoning with the girl.

As the two girls argued Okuda turned to Sugino, "Whe-where did they go-go?"

"I honestly don't know." Sugino replied.

Little did the group know, the pair were siting under a large tree by a stream they had found, eating their lunch and listening to the group argue.

"Nagisa, this is really good. You should cook for me more often." Kanzaki said with a slightly teasing tone.

"Are you inviting me to stay at your house again?" Nagisa asked with a smirk.

Kanzaki blushed at this statement. The thought of her boyfriend, sleeping in the bed next to her and listening to her dream about him was somewhat embarrassing.

Nagisa laughed at her reaction.

"It's not funny Nagisa." Kanzaki said quietly facing down to hide her blush.

"Gomen, Yukiko." Nagisa said turning to face her. "Maybe this will make you feel better." With that Nagisa caught her lips with his, catching her off guard. Slowly she melted into the kiss, reciprocating his feelings. The two broke apart for air. They leaned in for a second kiss.

*snap*

The two instantly separated at the sound. They looked back to see four people. Nakamura, smirking holding her phone up, Hayami, her expression neutral but with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks, Sugino, seemingly giving his friend a thumbs up and Okuda covering her eyes, pretending not to be there. The pair went red as they took in the expressions of their friends.

Then Nagisa gave the cliché response, "we can explain."

As Kanzaki was about to say something when Nakamura intervened.

"No need. This is a typical case of boy loves girl. Just be safe, kay?" Nakamura said with her trademark smirk.

Instantly everyone turned red as they realised what she was implying.

"Nakamura-san, we're way to young for that!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Please, I just watched you two making out. As Hayami would say, it's only natural that you want to go further." Nakamura remarked, her evil smirk showing.

"Nakamura-san! You are taking our conversation out of context!" Hayami argued, face going red.

"What, you were talking about natural human instinct or something." Nakamura replied, lacing her tone with innocence.

"The natural instincts we have to respect people, not the instincts to make people!" Hayami yelled, face turning red as she realised what she just said.

Silence filled the air as everyone just stared at each other.

"Well this got awkward." Nakamura said, unable to stand the silence.

"Do you want to join us for some lunch? We still have a while before school ends and this seems like a nice peaceful spot." Kanzaki suggested as she motioned to her surroundings, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Why not." Sugino said, deciding to sit down next to Nagisa.

Slowly everyone followed and the group found themselves sitting in a circle to eat several hours of eating, laughing and just chatting in general, the group heard the bell from the main campus.

"Huh, school is over now." Nagisa commented.

"Yeah, time sure did fly." Kanzaki added.

"What! But i havent got more blackmail and…" Nakamura started, until Hayami intervened, "That's enough Nakamura-san! Leave the pair in peace. Kanzaki-san, Nagisa-san, sayonara." With that she left, dragging Nakamura down the mountain.

"Yeah I should head home to. Nagisa-kun, Kanzaki-san, mata ashita." Sugino called to the two as he started walking down the mountain.

"Okuda-san, are you going as well?" Kanzaki asked with her kind smile.

"Ha-hai! Sayonara!" Okuda said in a rush, before running down the mountain.

"We sure have an interesting class don't we?" Nagisa said getting up, offering a hand to Kanzaki.

"Yes we certainly do." Kanzaki said as she stood up, dusting off her skirt.

"Let's head home, I feel like tomorrow will be interesting." Nagisa said.

Kanzaki nodded and the two walked down the mountain.

 **-In Principal Asano's office-**

"Well then Miss," Asano started, gesturing for the girl to finish his sentence.

"Kayano. Kayano Kaede." The girl replied.

"Miss Kayano, this is the first time a student has come so suddenly and successfully completed the transfer exam. We look forward to teaching you here." Asano said.

"Thank you sir. But I believe there is a class for those who can't behave or fail to meet the school's standards." The girl started to say as she walked towards the trophies on the shelf. She then proceeded to smash a few. "I want to be in that class." She stated, the broken glass surrounding her feet.

Asano just looked at her, his mind running through the scenarios that would lead to a student wanting to be in the 'end' class.

"Very well. If thats truly what you want."


	9. Chapter 9

Kanzaki and Nagisa were walking up the mountain with Sugino.

"So, do you two think a new teacher is going to be taking our class?" Sugino asked the pair.

"Possibly. The school may hate us, but they can't leave us unsupervised. That would just mean trouble for them." Kanzaki explained.

"I suppose that's true." Sugino said in thought.

"You two head inside. I'll wait out here for Okuda-san." Kanzaki said to the two.

"Alright, see you inside Yukiko." Nagisa said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the shack.

"Okay, what's your advice for me to find a girlfriend?" Sugino asked when they were out of earshot.

"Find someone you think is interesting and strike up a conversation. That's how I did it."

"Surely it can't be that simple!?"

"It's not. But it is definitely a good start." Nagisa said as the two sat down in their seats.

As the two boys started taking things out of their bags, a strange girl walked into the classroom. She was short with green hair done up in a 'cat ear' style. She looked around the room before noticing Nagisa. Slowly she walked up to him and spoke. "Hi I'm Kayano Kaede. I'm the new student in this class." She said, smile never leaving her face.

"Oh, hi, I'm Shiota Nagisa. Nice to meet you." He replied.

"Your hair is pretty long..." Kayano observed.

"I've been meaning to cut it, but there have been some issues..."

Before Nagisa could finish, Kayano had tied his hair into twin pigtails.

"See, now we're like twins."

"Huh." Was all Nagisa could muster, playing with his new found hair style. As he was doing this, Kanzaki walked in the room.

"Hey Nagisa, who is this?" She asked with a slightly envious tone, Okuda hiding behind her as she felt the tension.

"Hey Yukiko, this is the new student, Kayano Kaede." Nagisa said, with a slightly awkward smile, gesturing to Kayano. "And Kayano-san, this is my girlfriend, Kanzaki Yukiko." He finished, gesturing to his girlfriend as she bowed."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kayano-san." Kanzaki replied, a minute amount of venom, dripping from her words. Nagisa could sense the tension, though it looked like Kayano couldn't.

"Hello my-my name is Okuda. Okuda Manami." The bespectacled girl introduced herself.

"I'm Sugino Tomohito. Nice to meet ya." Sugino said.

"You must be the new student." A new voice was heard saying.

The group turned to see Kataoka standing behind them, with Yada leaning on the other girls shoulder.

"I'm Kataoka Megu, one of the class reps. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, bowing to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Yada Toka. I love your hair." Yada said with a smile, still leaning on Kataoka's shoulder.

Kayano didn't respond. Instead it looked like she was frozen solid, like fear had taken over her body. Curious, the group followed her line of sight, Nagisa and Sugino instantly turning around when they realised where it was going and the girls went red. Yada broke the tension, albeit awkwardly.

"Umm.. I don't, I don't mean to be rude... but why are you staring at my, at my chest?" Yada asked, cheeks red and moving behind Kataoka to cover her chest.

Seemingly coming out of her trance, "Ahh! Gomen! Gomen! I ahh was umm I ahh, I'm Kayano Kaede. Pleased to meet you." Kayano replied, clearly flustered.

"I hope you feel welcome in our class Kayano-san." Kataoka said as she walked away with Yada, slightly embarrassed and confused, still hiding behind the class rep.

Kanzaki took her seat next to Nagisa as the green haired girl stood around, waiting for everyone so she could find her own seat.

"She's an interesting person, don't you think Yukiko?" Nagisa asked his girlfriend as she unpacked her bag.

"Definitely, though this class doesn't exactly lack people who fit that category."

Nagisa giggled at her statement.

"But I get the feeling she's hiding something." Kanzaki concluded.

"You sensed it too huh?"

"Of course. When you date the infamous Sherlock Shiota, you pick up one or two of his tricks." Kanzaki replied with a giggle.

Nagisa just blushed. The class knew of his high observational skills, but they never thought of a way to tease him with it.

Knowing she was winning, Kanzaki kept going. "So Sherlock, do tell, how you cracked the case." At this point she failed to hide her amusement and started giggling uncontrollably.

Finally Nagisa decided to play along, "Well, its elementary my dear Kanzaki."

The two kept chatting and laughing until a man entered their classroom. Tall, black hair, handsome features and a suit that screamed government.

Following the man was a bunch of subordinates and an... octopus?! Yes a yellow octopus looking thing, wearing a graduation cap and robes. On his neck was an oversized necktie with a crescent moon printed on it. His face looked like a giant emoji, a comically oversized grin on his face at all times.

"Ohayou minasan. I'm the one that destroyed the moon and plan to do the same thing to Earth next March. Seeing as how I'm going to be your new teacher, I look forward to teaching you all" The octopus said.

'There are so many things wrong with this picture' the class thought and sweat dropped.

"My name is Karasuma Tadomi, I work with the Ministry of Defense. What I'm about to say to you is highly classified." The government man started. "Let me be blunt, I want you to kill this thing."

"You want us to kill this alien?" Mimura asked.

"I AM NOT AN ALIEN! I was born and raised on Earth thank you." The octopus replied.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you more, but what he is saying is true. He will destroy Earth if he is not killed by next year. Only Global leaders know about his existence. If word got out, it would cause chaos." Karasuma said, serious expression not leaving his face.

"So you want us to assassinate him?" Kataoka asked.

"Exactly, but here's the real issue." Karasuma said, getting out a green knife. "We've clocked his top speed to be about Mach 20. Which is 20 times faster than the speed of sound, making him able to move 6800m/s. So whenever we try to kill him.." Karasuma said as he was furiously swiping the knife in every direction, trying to hit the octopus. "All that happens is that we get our eyebrows done, miraculously mind you, and he continues to live. Long story short, if he wanted to, he could escape our reaches forever."

"But where's the fun in that?" The octopus asked. "You see I made a deal with your government, they stop trying to kill me and I teach this class." The octopus concluded, smile never leaving his face.

"We don't know his motives but he's not allowed to harm you. Plus this gives us an opportunity to monitor him and a team of 25 assassins to kill him at close range." Karasuma explained.

"What exactly do we get out of this? Why should we help you?" Terasaka yelled from the back of the room.

"Believe me when I say if you kill him, you literally save the world. So a bounty of ¥10 billion has been placed on his head. If saving the world doesn't put you on easy street, what is the point of fighting? Luckily, he doesn't think you can do it, see those green stripes on his face? they indicate he feels superior."

"Of course you can't kill me! The military couldn't." The octopus replied.

"These weapons are designed to be harmless to humans, but fatal to him." Karasuma concluded as he pulled put green blades and pink BBs.

The rest of the day was spent learning the basics of gun use and safety.

After school, Kanzaki and Nagisa were walking with Sugino and Okuda outside the classroom.

"So what do you think of the new girl? I think she's really cute." Sugino said.

The three other student stared at him, before Nagisa spoke up, "we have been asked to kill an octopus that moves at Mach 20."

"That has confessed to blowing up the moon." Kanzaki added

"And threat-threatened to do the same to to Earth next ye-year." Okuda then added.

"And we are getting paid ¥10 billion if we pull it off and all you can think of is the new girl." Nagisa concluded.

"When you put it like that... it does seem my priorities are out of alignment. _"_ Sugino confessed. "But admit it, you think she's cute too!"

"While that may be true, I have the beautiful Yukiko." Nagisa said proudly, as said girl grabbed his arm and wrapped hers around it.

"Bu-but I don't I don't think becoming her friend would be would be a bad thing." Okuda stuttered.

"I suppose not. How about you and Sugino-san start by becoming her friends." Nagisa said.

"And you two?" Sugino asked.

As Kanzaki opened her mouth to reply, Nagisa interrupted her.

"We're going out tonight, so we're heading home. You two don't seem to be in a rush, so you can walk down with her." Nagisa replied, gesturing to the classroom as Kayano walked out.

With that, Nagisa took Kanzaki's hand and the two ran down the mountain. Leaving a shocked Sugino and Okuda, wondering what happened.

"What was that about Nagisa?" Kanzaki asked, slightly confused by his actions.

"I noticed you and her didn't have the best first impression with each other." Nagisa replied.

"Well how am I meant to react to a random girl playing with my boyfriend's hair?" Kanzaki snapped.

"I don't blame you, but you know I love you, right? You know I wouldn't leave you for some girl I just met." Nagisa tried to explain.

"I know you won't, but I cant help but think she has ulterior motives." Kanzaki asked, her voice slowly calming down.

"I know, I can sense it too." Nagisa said.

"So Nagisa where exactly are we going?" Kanzaki asked confused since the two didn't make any plans for after school.

"Well, my mum was a bit moody this morning… So…Can I stay at your house?" Nagisa asked, with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"What do I get out of it?"

"I can make you breakfast and lunch every morning for a while."

"How can I say no to that or to you Nagisa?" Kanzaki replied, pulling the boy in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The classroom was silent. They waited for it to walk through the door. A slime like sound echoed through the hall. 'Its here' the class thought. The door slid open. It slid into the room and placed a folder on the desk.

"Class monitor" the octopus started, "if you would do the honours."

"Stand!" the first command was yelled.

"Aim!" the second command.

"Fire!" the final command was followed by the sound of guns firing BB pellets, and the pellets bouncing off the walls and floor.

"I shall just take attendance while you fire at me then. Isogai-kun?" The octopus said.

"Here" A voice mumbled over the bullets

"I'm sorry you must speak up."

"HERE!"

"Thank you, Okajima-Kun?"

"HERE!"

After going through the entire roll, the octopus spoke again. "Congratulations, everyone is here and accounted for. But sadly not single bullet hit me." The octopus concluded, face gaining green stripes.

Most of the class sighed as it continued, "You rely too much on the 'spray and pray' method. While that may work against humans, against a super being moving at Mach 20, it is completely ineffective. Now then, clean up the bullets so we may start class."

"Hold on!" Maehara shouted from the front of the room. "These are BB's, not bullets. How do we know you didn't just take them?"

"A good point Maehara-kun. Okano-san please load and hand me your gun." The octopus instructed. Then taking the gun, he shot himself in the arm. The class watched in horror as the yellow tentacle landed on the floor, right in front of Kataoka.

"As you were told, these BB's are useless against humans but super effective against me. However I can regrow my limbs, you don't have that option if you shoot an eye out, so don't shoot them in class unless it's at me. Now then let us begin class" the octopus said.

Class continued with the only incident being Nakamura attempting to shoot the octopus during English, which led to her standing at the back of the room. Then came lunch break.

"Alrighty class, please excuse me while I make a trip to Sichuan for some lunch" the octopus said, before flying out the window towards China.

As Nagisa starting unpacking his bento, someone walked up to him.

"Yo Nagisa, meet us outside will ya." Terasaka's voice had a demanding tone as he went outside with his group.

Nagisa silently stood up and followed the group, taking a small notepad with him. Outside, Nagisa was standing at the bottom of the steps into the classroom while Terasaka and his gang sat on the steps.

"I trust you did your homework. So I'm gonna give you this." Terasaka said, handing Nagisa a small pouch. "When the octopus is at his weakest, use it." With that he headed inside, his gang following. None of them noticed someone hiding just behind the door.

As Nagisa stood, thinking about his life and how it changed after he found himself in the E class, he felt a strange presence behind him. Quickly turning around, he saw nothing. The presence had vanished. So he turned to the pouch in his hand wondering how to use it. Then he realised, it was gone and the presence had returned, only this time an angry aura seemed to be coming from it. Slowly he turned around a second time and saw the owner of the ominous presence he had felt.

"Nagisa, what exactly were you planning to do with this?" The voice demanded, a hint of anger and annoyance in their tone.

"Well, you see I um..." Nagisa stuttered. "Your stealth skills are getting better, I couldn't even feel your presence when you stole that from me." Nagisa said, trying to avoid being questioned about the pouch.

They just ignored his comment and spoke. "You realise this isn't a regular grenade. It doesn't have a safety pin you can just pull out. It's remote detonated." They stated, pulling the grenade out of the pouch.

"I know it's not safe but..."

"But what Nagisa?! How exactly did you think this would work!?"

"I planned on using the fact that I'm invisible to him. That way when I approached him he wouldn't suspect anything."

"I see, it seems like a good plan, minus the fact you were going to kill yourself!"

"I'm going through with it anyway."

"So you want me to just sit and watch my boyfriend blow himself up?!" Kanzaki said, tears in her eyes.

"The grenade isn't lethal, at most I'll get a few burns."

"Doesn't make it any better."

Nagisa caught Kanzaki's lips with his own, pulling the girl into an embrace.

"I love you Yukiko, no matter what happens remember that."

"I love you to, Nagisa. But please, don't use the grenade. I may have a better idea."

Class had begun again, with the octopus walking into the classroom with a missile.

"Must be a pain sir, you know having everyone trying to kill you and all." Maehara said from the front of the room.

"Not really, it just reminds me how powerful I am!" The octopus replied. "Now then class, I want you to construct a poem that uses the word tentacles and expresses its divine beauty. Allow me to give you an example.

' _The petals fell like coloured snow. The vines writhed up from the ground, like tentacles.'_

You may leave once you are done." The octopus concluded.

"Sir." Kayano asked.

A few seconds passed before a response was heard, "What is it Kayano-san?"

"What should we call you? I mean 'tentacled monster that we have to kill' is kinda long."

Kayano said.

"Yes that is quite a mouthful. But I never really had a name, so why don't you make one for me when you finish your poem." The octopus said.

"Okay sir." Kayano replied.

'The octopuses face has gone pink' Nagisa thought 'he was delayed in answering Kayano-san's question as well.' With that thought in his head, he turned to Kanzaki and nodded. It was assassination time

"Sir, may I be excused for a moment? I need the bathroom." Kanzaki asked.

"Of course Kanzaki-san." The octopus replied albeit it was delayed.

Kanzaki stood up and left the room. Nagisa stared at the door, watching his girlfriend leave. When she left, he stood up and walked towards the octopus.

"It appears the muse favours Nagisa-kun today. Have you finished already Nagisa-kun?" The octopus asked.

"Yes sir." Nagisa replied. Holding his tablet to his chest, hiding a green knife behind it. Slowly, he walked. The class stared at him in awe. 'He's gonna do it.' 'He's attempting an assassination.' When Nagisa approached the octopus, he revealed his hidden blade and slashed at it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I not tell you to be more creative." The octopus asked as he grabbed the knife from the boy. Suddenly Nagisa hugged the octopus startling him.

"What the.. a grenade?!" The octopus said in alarm as he saw the item around Nagisa's neck.

"Gotcha!" Terasaka yelled as he detonated the grenade. Smoke filled the room, confusing the class.

"We got him!" Muramatsu added.

"The ¥10 billion is ours!" Yoshida exclaimed

"Terasaka-kun, what did you do!" Kataoka yelled from the front of the room, slowly making her way towards the boy.

"I just gave Nagisa-san a toy grenade. Filled with gun powder for an extra kick and heaps of them pink BB's." Terasaka said proudly. "It's not enough to kill a man and I'll pay for any injuries with my reward money."

"Uhh, Terasaka-kun, your grenade didn't even go off." Isogai said from the front of the room, holding a grenade spewing smoke, covered in a strange yellow film. The smoke started to clear and the class was met with a sight that shocked them. Standing at the front of the room was Nagisa with a knife coated in yellow slime in one hand and right beside him was Kanzaki also with a knife and some slime in her hand.

"What the heck!?" Maehara yelled from the front. "What just happened!?"

Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "We tried a surprise attack, that didn't really work."

"How did you two do it?" Fuwa asked excitedly.

"Actually it was Yukiko's idea." Nagisa replied, gesturing to the girl next to him.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Kanzaki replied nervously.

"Wasn't a big deal?!" Fuwa said

"You two managed to get to at least cut him. I personally think that is a big deal." Nakamura added.

"Well the plan was pretty straight forward. I distract the octopus when he's weak, then Yukiko attacks." Nagisa explained.

"But Kanzaki-san wasn't even in the room!" Kayano added.

"Yeah, and what was with all the smoke?" Sugino asked.

"I left the room so that sensei wouldn't notice me when Nagisa distracted him. All I had to do was wait, I switched the BBs in Terasaka-san's grenade with a smoke powder. When Terasaka-san tried to blow the octopus up, he released the smoke instead of BBs" Kanzaki explained.

"You're the reason the octopus didn't blow up! He would be dead if you didn't mess with my plans!" Terasaka yelled

"Your plan involved blowing up Nagisa! Did you think I would stand by and let you do that!" Kanzaki retorted.

"ENOUGH!" The octopus yelled. He had come down from his hiding spot on the ceiling and regrown his arms. But the whole class instantly noticed the difference, he was pitch black, he was pissed!

"TERASAKA-KUN, you planned on blowing me up did you? I hate to tell you this, but if your grenade blew up in that yellow film, it wouldn't hurt a fly. You see, I shed my skin once a month and could have used it to cover the grenade, containing the blast." The octopus said. "You and your two friends are responsible for this then."

"What you got it all wrong! Nagisa came up with the idea, blame him!" The boys yelled in protest. Suddenly the octopus flew out the door, returning a few seconds later with various items in his hands. Slowly, he let three of them fall on the ground.

"Th-those are the na-name plates from our house!" The boys stuttered in shock.

"I made a deal with your government saying I can't hurt anyone in this classroom. But the rest of the world is fair game. Your friends, your family, perhaps I should kill the entire world and leave only this classroom alive!" The octopus said, his black face reflecting the fury he was feeling.

'It doesn't matter what we do, if we don't kill him, the world is doomed.' Nagisa thought to himself.

"Wh-what's the big idea, there nothing wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying creature, thing, what ever you are!"

"Oh no, your plan was absolutely brilliant." The octopus said, face returning to its yellow colour. "But you did not care about your classmates safety, not even Nagisa-kun himself regarded his safety. On the other hand, full marks go to Kanzaki-san. Not only did she care about her friend's safety, she also found an assassination method that was successfully able to give me a scratch. Nagisa-kun's ability to hide his intentions and Kanzaki-san's ability to hide her presence, are an excellent combination. I may have to be more careful from now on, who knows what other talents are hidden in this class! Now then you two, I don't plan to be killed any time soon, I will teach this class until the end of the year and I will blow up the world after I'm done. What will you do about it?"

The pair looked at each other, then back to the teacher. "Before you can destroy the world, we will kill you." The pair said in unison, determined looks on their faces.

Green stripes appeared on the octopuses face after the pair made their statement. "I'd like to see you try. You can go home early if you do kill me." The octopus said as he started cleaning the name plates.

"Eeto… korosenai means unkillable and sensei means teacher… Why don't we call you Korosensei!" Kayano yelled to the class.

And with that the assassination classroom and Korosensei were born.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the really long wait, but college is a pain :/ Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A cool breeze made its way through the empty schoolyard. Korosensei was sitting in the woods behind the classroom. It was early and no one was at school, except for three students, crouching in the bushes behind their teacher.

"Sweet. Its just like you said Nagisa-kun. Korosensei relaxes behind the school building every morning with an American newspaper and a fresh drink, both picked up from Hawaii at his Mach 20 speed." Sugino responded, looking at the bluenette behind him.

"No problem," Nagisa responded with a whisper and gestured for Sugino to do the same.

"Why are we whispering?"

Nagisa simply pointed to his shoulder. Leaning on his left shoulder was Kanzaki, her long black hair flowing over his shoulder and her arms intertwined with his left arm.

"She fell asleep?" Sugino asked

Nagisa just nodded as he slowly stroked the girl's hair.

"I suppose it is pretty early, why did you bring her along though?" Sugino asked.

"I was sleeping at her house last night," Nagisa replied with a slight blush.

Sugino smirked. "Wow, Nagisa-kun didn't know you were like that."

"That's not what happened!" Nagisa protested.

"If you say so…"

"Anyway, so how are you planning on taking out Korosensei?"

"With this," Sugino replied throwing and catching a baseball in one hand.

"A baseball embedded with BB's? Sounds cool."

"Alright, wish me luck."

"Good luck Sugino."

Sugino took his aim and threw the baseball. It flew through the air towards Korosensei.

"Good Morning you three."

"WHA!? But! What!" Sugino asked flustered, continually looking between the spot Korosensei once was and behind him.

"Now, now. It's usually polite to reply to a greeting." Korosensei said with his signature grin.

"Sorry sir, good morning sir," Nagisa responded, bowing to his teacher. "Sorry, but Yukiko is kind of asleep at the moment."

"That's quite alright Nagisa-kun," Korosensei said looking towards Nagisa. He then turned to face Sugino. "Sugino-kun, a fine effort with the baseball. It is much quieter than an air rifle, but once it was thrown, I had nothing but time to prepare." Korosensei concluded holding the baseball in a glove he took from the sport shed.

"WHAT THE…!?" Sugino exclaimed in shock.

"I do hope you can kill me before graduation," Korosensei remarked, green stripes adorning his face. "Now then, lets head back to the classroom so that Kanzaki-san can sleep in a more comfortable place before homeroom starts."

"Sure sir," Sugino replied with a sad tone.

"Don't worry Sugino-kun. He will get him eventually." Nagisa said reassuringly, Kanzaki still sleeping, piggybacking on his back.

"I know. But still…" Sugino replied, staring at the sky.

The three made their way back to the classroom, waiting for homeroom to start and their classmates to enter.

"Nagisa…" Kanzaki mumbled in her sleep.

Nagisa giggled at his girlfriend, slowly stroking her hair to soothe her.

"You two are here early," Kayano said, suddenly appearing behind the two.

"Oh, hey Kayano-san. Didn't notice you walk in." Nagisa said.

"I can tell, you've been here looking after your sleeping girlfriend," Kayano replied with a giggle.

"Sorry," Nagisa said sheepishly. "We came to school early to attempt an assassination."

"Is that why Sugino-kun looks so down?" Kayano asked, pointing the boy in his seat.

"Yeah" Nagisa answered.

"Maybe I can cheer him up," Kayano said, walking towards the boy.

"Mmm," Kanzaki murmured.

"Hey Yukiko, time to wake up," Nagisa whispered in the girl's ear, gently nudging her to wake up.

"But I don't want to leave Nagisa" Kanzaki protested in her half-sleep daze.

Nagisa giggled. "Yukiko, wake up now, the real Nagisa is waiting for you."

"Huh? Oh, Ohayou Gozaimasu Nagisa." Kanzaki said waking up.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Yukiko, enjoy dreaming about me again?" Nagisa said with a tease.

"You heard me?" Kanzaki asked as a blush covered her face.

"Of course, I almost thought you loved the dream me more than the real me" Nagisa replied with a smirk.

"Nagisa, that's not funny. You know I love the real you." Kanzaki said, blush still on her face.

"But real me has a lot of work to do to catch up to fake me. From what I hear."

"Nagisaaa stop it."

"Gomen, gomen. Anyway, the rest of the class is coming, it's about time for homeroom to start."

"Okay then," Kanzaki replied, straightening up her desk and getting her books out.

The bell rang and homeroom began. School went on as normal, Korosensei teaching, the occasional bullet flying every now and again.

—

"Alrighty then, I'm heading to New York for a baseball game," Korosensei announced after school had ended, before flying out the window at mach speed.

"How are we meant to kill this thing? He's too damn fast!" Maehara commented from the front of the classroom as he packed his bag.

"I don't know. But it is your job to find out." Karasuma said, walking into the room.

"Ah, Karasuma-san, Konnichiwa." The two call reps said in unison.

"How goes your search for a way to kill the octopus." Karasuma inquired.

"Not very well I'm afraid," Isogai responded.

"He's just too fast sir!" Kataoka added.

"Well, I have faith that you lot will find a way to kill him. As I understand it, two of you were able to give him a minor scratch. Just remember he does come back here to teach you every day after all." Karasuma said. "Besides he needs to be killed. You saw what he did to the moon. If we don't kill him, the world will end after you graduate."

"Yes Karasuma-san, we understand." The class reps replied while bowing, then leaving the classroom with him.

Slowly the classroom emptied as students walked out. Only Nagisa, Kanzaki and Kayano remained in the room.

After everyone had left, Kanzaki and Kayano started cleaning the classroom.

"Well, the classroom is clean, I guess we can get going then," Nagisa said after about 20 minutes, looking around the classroom. Kanzaki nodded.

"No thanks to you!" Kayano added with a tease.

"I wasn't on cleaning duty," Nagisa replied to defend himself.

"You know you didn't need to stay behind. It was Kayano-san and I who were assigned to clean today." Kanzaki said in her boyfriend's defence.

"I know, but why should I walk home while my girlfriend is stuck cleaning a classroom," Nagisa responded his face inching closer to Kanzaki's.

"Ok you two, go home and do whatever you want. Just don't start kissing now! At least let me leave first!" Kayano screamed, hands covering her face as she ran out.

The couple instantly moved away from each other, faces both red as they watched her leave.

"We should leave now," Nagisa said

"Yeah…" Kanzaki simply agreed.

As the couple walked out of the room, they saw Kayano staring into the yard, face white as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kayano-san, what's wrong?" Kanzaki asked, concern evident in her voice.

Kayano didn't respond, she simply pointed outside, eyes still glued to the sight. When the couple turned they saw Sugino. He was in the air and being wrapped by Korosensei's tentacles.

"D-Do you think he-he's mad that Sugino-kun tried to kill him?" Kayano stuttered as she turned to face her friends. However, she got no response as the space behind her was suddenly empty.

"Hey Korosensei, what are you doing!?" Nagisa yelled as he and Kanzaki ran towards the unusual sight.

"Didn't you agree not to harm students?!" Kanzaki added

Korosensei simply ignored the two and spoke to Sugino. "This pitching form, you modelled it after Arita didn't you?"

Sugino simply widened his eyes at the mention of his sporting idol.

"I thought as much. With your shoulders as they are, you can never model him exactly, no matter how hard you try." Korosensei said as he started putting Sugino down. A look of sadness filled Sugino's face.

Just as Nagisa was about to comment, a voice stopped him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

The group turned around to see Kayano marching out towards them, a look of anger on her face. "You call yourself a teacher! What kind of a teacher tells their students that they can't do anything!" Her voice echoed through the empty yard.

"Now now, Kayano-san. You don't understand…" Korosensei began.

"NO! You don't understand! A teacher shouldn't be telling their students that they can't do something. They should be encouraging them to try and say things like you can do it if you try." Kayano yelled angrily.

"Kayano-san, I advise you not to jump to conclusions in the future. It is this sort of behaviour that will get you in trouble one day." Korosensei remarked, face purple and X covering it. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, I know Sugino-san does not match Arita's frame because I've measured his body too!" Korosensei said in excitement, holding a newspaper with Arita wrapped in tentacles on the cover.

"So when you said you went to New York, really you went to feel Arita's build?" Kanzaki questioned.

"You went to see Arita!" Sugino exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, I even got an autograph for you," Korosensei replied with a smile.

"He signed this for you even though you did that?!" Sugino questioned as he took the book from his teacher's tentacles.

The group of friends looked at the autographed and sweat dropped after reading the message. 'To the student of the damn tentacles. Good luck dealing with that thing. -Arita'

"Now Sugino-san, you may not have arms and shoulders like your hero, but your wrists and elbows are extremely flexible. I suggest you work on devolving these skills. There isn't just one way to have talent. You just need to find a method that suits your skill set." Korosensei concluded with a sincere smile before walking away.

—A few days later—

"Whoa!" Nagisa exclaimed as a baseball flew past him. "You're getting really fast Sugino-kun"

"Thanks, Nagisa-kun. I just took Korosensei's advice and worked on my own skill set. It's working out great so far." Sugino replied as the two walked back to the classroom laughing.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Kayano was staring out the window, watching Nagisa and Sugino play baseball.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kayano-san." Kanzaki greeted with a small bow as she walked towards the green hair girl.

"Eh, Kanzaki-san, ohayou." Kayano replied.

"Sugino-san is looking a lot better since Korosensei talked to him," Kanzaki said, looking out the window towards the two boys playing ball. Kayano didn't respond and continued to watch as Korosensei joined the boys.

"Korosensei is a really great teacher," Kanzaki stated, trying to elicit a response from the Kayano.

"If that's what you think," Kayano finally responded as she walked away.

'Nagisa was right, she is hiding something,' Kanzaki thought, watching the girl walk away.


End file.
